ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms (Classic)/Gallery
Official Artwork braços.jpg braços mega.jpg 2_-_Fourarms.jpg four arms pose.png Braços 6.jpg B78037e4e95e2ba7164ce42f64922e79.PNG Ben_10_FourArms_design_by_Devilpig (1).jpg|Four Arms Design Prototipo_de_cuatrobrazos.jpg InUAfourarms.png 16 year old omniverse four arms.PNG|16 year old four Arms Fourarms-wallpaper-1024x768.jpg Four Arms OV.png|16 year old Four Arms in Omniverse Scenes Ben 10 braços 22.jpg braços 3.jpg braços 5.jpg braços nulificador.jpg|Four Arms with the Null Void Projector BRAÇOS 4.jpg braços ball.jpg braços robo.jpg cuatro 3.jpg cuatro 4.jpg|Attacking the Big Tick cuatro 5.jpg|Four Arms picking up Hex cuatro 6.jpg 4 braços 3.jpg 4 braços 2.png sumo four.jpg|Sumo Four Arms Fourarms Gwen2.png|Gwen as Four Arms -16.jpg Four-arms-1-.jpg|After transformation 1.AndThenThereWere10.mkv0143.png|Four Arms in the Original Series opening Fourarms in metro.png Fourarms psp.jpg Four Arms vs mammoth.jpg|Four Arms vs Mutant Mammoth Ben 10 Four Arms.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 001.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 002.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 003.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 004.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 005.png|"Kevin 11" cuatro.jpg|Four Arms vs. Six Arms cuatro 2.jpg Ben 10 Four Arms 001.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 006.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Four Arms 002.png|"Side Effects" Ben 10 Four Arms 003.png|"Side Effects" Four Arms and Max Tennyson.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 001.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 002.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 003.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 004.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 005.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 006.png|"Side Effects" Four Arms Logo 001.png Ben 10 Four Arms 004.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 005.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 007.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 008.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 009.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 010.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 011.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 006.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 012.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 007.png|"Framed" 4 braços.png|Four Arms vs. Kevin 11 Four Arms vs. Kevin 013.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 014.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 015.png|"Framed" Baton shocking.png Free punch.png Four error 001.png Fourarms Gwen.png Ben 10 Four Arms 008.png|"Grudge Match" Vilgax vs Four Arms.jpg Four Arms Max Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Four Arms 009.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Four Shocked.PNG|Sixsix vs Four Arms cuatro futuro.jpg|Ben 10,000 as Four Arms Four arms ( Ben 10,000 version).JPG Stay out of my way!.jpg Animo smack.jpg Four Armed!.jpg Four Arms vs Animo.jpg Four Arms and Stinkfly.jpg Smashededed.jpg Animo fight.jpg Future Four Arms.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Stinkfly.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Stinkfly 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Four Arms vs. Future Dr. Animo.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms 002.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Cannonbolt.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Cannonbolt 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_Young_Four_Arms.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young 4arms.jpg|Young Four Arms Young_Four_Arms.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_Gwen_Max.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Baby 4.png Young_Four_Arms_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_002.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_003.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_and_Max.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_Gwen_Max_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Future Four Arms 003.png|"Ken 10" Devlin Levin vs. Future Four Arms.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 004.png|"Ken 10" Kevin 11,000 vs. Future Four Arms.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 005.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms vs. Kevin 11,000 electricity.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 006.png|"Ken 10" Kevin 11,000 vs. Future Four Arms 001.png|"Ken 10" Jump.PNG Grab em.PNG Oh.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h24m45s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-08h54m35s226.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h08m14s254.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h29m50s155.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h06m43s73.png Fourarms Scene.jpg Four Arms vs Vilgax Perfect Day 2.PNG Four Arms vs Vilgax Perfect Day 1.PNG Four Arms Vilgax Perfect Day 1.PNG Four Arms Perfect Day 3.PNG Four Arms Perfect Day 2.PNG Four Arms Perfect Day 1.PNG Ben 10: Ultimate Alien fourarmsyo.png|Four Arms' return in Ultimate Alien 3yo4.jpg|Four Arms in Ultimate Alien 305px-CUATROBazzoooka.png|In Basic Training fourmoon.JPG|In Moonstruck fourarms2yo.png|In Video Games fourarms3.png fourarms4.png|In Hero Time fourarms5.jpg|Four Arms in The Forge of Creation 51.jpg|Four Arms in Escape From Aggregor 200px-Cuatrobrazos Gwen y Kevin.PNG Fourarms.png 200px-Four Brazos.jpg 180px-Vl19h58m05s24.png Fourarms Smash Ssserpent.PNG Four Arms step error.png Four Arms step.png Fourarms 16 10.PNG Four Arms Map of Infinity.png Four Arms fights Forever Knights.png Four arms vs droidz.jpg Four Arms half way.jpg Armz.jpg Being strapped in.png Four_Arms_008.png|"Inspector 13" Four_Arms_009.png|"Inspector 13" Four.jpg|Four Arms in Couples Retreat Four Arms Gwen Kevin.png|"Couples Retreat" Vlcsnap-2012-03-13-01h34m12s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-13-01h34m31s119.png Not done talking to ya!.jpg Im mad.jpg Get out of my house!.jpg Four_Arms_004.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_005.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_006.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_007.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four arms begining.jpg Four Arms 001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Four Arms 002.png|"The Beginning of the End" Four Arms 003.png|"The Beginning of the End" Yeti toss.PNG Get out of hole.PNG Four tackle.PNG Kolar vs Four Arms.PNG Kolar vs Four Arms 2.PNG Four Arms Basic Training.PNG Four Arms UA 10.PNG Four Arms Moon Struck 2.JPG Four Arms Moon Struck.JPG Four Arms.JPG Four Arms Reflected 2.PNG Four Arms Reflected 1.PNG Four Arms Map 1.PNG Four Arms Forge 1.PNG Four Arms Begining 7.PNG Four Arms Begining 6.PNG Four Arms Begining 5.PNG Four Arms Begining 4.PNG Four Arms Begining 3.PNG Four Arms Begining 2.PNG Four Arms Begining 1.PNG Ben 10: Omniverse Fourarms omniverse.PNG 4arms omniverse.PNG Four Arms uprooting tree.png FOUR... Arms.. heheh.png FourArmed.PNG Four Arms OV 7.PNG Four Arms OV 6.PNG Four Arms OV 5.PNG Four Arms OV 4.PNG Four Arms OV 3.PNG Four Arms OV 2.PNG Four Arms OV 1.PNG FourarmserrorOV.png Fourarmserror1OV.png Blukic And Driba 7.png Blukic And Driba 6.png Blukic And Driba 5.png Blukic And Driba 3.png Blukic And Driba 1.png Tetramands.jpg Tetra4arms.jpg Ov foruarms debut.jpg Looma hugs 4arms.jpg Looma4arms.jpg Fourarms victory.jpg Fourarms punches again.jpg Fourarms lifts looma.jpg Fourarms holds loomas hand.jpg Fourarms debut ov.jpg 4arms-tetra.jpg 4arms.jpg Gddimage.jpg Imacvbbge.jpg Imagvhge.jpg I do a better flip.jpg Dance party.jpg Elbow power.jpg Idcvbbnnnmage.jpg Second fail punch today.jpg Best picture ever.jpg Four arms of fury.jpg 11 year old Fourarms.png Crossover Fourarms-is-ready-to-take-on-the-bad-guys.jpg Alpha-hates-Ben-600x291.jpg Klnjjbh.png 111.png HU_FoAr_W_HandsUp.jpg HU Four Arms.png HU Four Arms 001.png HU Four Arms 002.png HU Four Arms's back.png Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Cuatro Brazos con fondo rosa xD.png Screen shot 2012-01-12 at med-2.png BenDAA13.PNG BenDAA18.png BenDAA16.png BenDAA14.png DAA Four Arms.png DAA Four Arms 001.png DAA Four Arms 002.png DAA Four Arms 003.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator.png DAA Four Arms 004.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 001.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 002.png DAA Four Arms's strength.png DAA Four Arms 005.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 003.png DAA Four Arms 006.png DAA Four Arms 007.png DAA Four Arms 008.png BenDAA17.PNG DAA Four Arms 009.png DAA Four Arms 010.png DAA Four Arms 011.png DAA Four Arms 012.png DAA Four Arms 013.png DAA Four Arms 014.png DAA Four Arms 015.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 004.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 005.png DAA Four Arms 016.png DAA Four Arms 017.png Toys 4 arms toyjpg.jpg|Four Arms toy (original series) Fourarms ua.jpeg|Four Arms toy (ultimate alien) 253.jpg|Four Arms toy (center) Haywire4Arms01.jpg Omniverse Four Arms Figure.png|Four Arms toy (omniverse) fourarmsomniverse.jpg.pagespeed.ce.GMnRKnqW7W.jpg Juguete de Cuatrobrazos (2).png Juguete de Cuatrobrazos.png bomniverse_06.jpg|omniverse toy packing 497800_frarms_2.jpg|toy for omnitrix challenge tn1.jpg|All four arms toys plus Manny and Gorvan Video Games Protector of Earth Fourarms nds.jpg Ben-10-Protector-of-Earth-igra.jpg Dsac.jpg Four Arms gameplay.png|Four Arms punching Four Arms boulder.png|Four Arms tossing a boulder Four speeding arms.png|Four Arms' speedin arms Four Arms gravelizer.png|Four Arms gravelizing Four Arms' garbage toss.png|Four Arms tossing an enemy Four Arms tombston punch.png|Four Arms punching an enemy through a stone Four Arms the big smack.png|The Big Smack!! Four Arms stone.png|Four Arms moving a rock Four Arms combo list.png|Four Arms combo list Cosmic Destruction Fourarms in ben 10 ultimate alien cosmic destruction.jpg|Four Arms Gameplay (cd) Galactic Racing SA6EG9-67.png Ben 10 galactic racing-1722301.jpg Fourarms galactic racing.jpg|Four Arms in Ben 10: Galactic Racing SA6EG9-68.png SA6EG9-70.png Omniverse Ben 10 Omniverse DS.PNG Other braços mad.jpg|MAD Four Arms Fourarms japanese.png Opening2.PNG Zzzben10roadtriprumble1.PNG|Road Trip Rumble Zzzben10roadtriprumble20.PNG|Road Trip Rumble Zzzben10roadtriprumble21.PNG|Road Trip Rumble Zzzben10roadtriprumble3.PNG|Road Trip Rumble Category:Galleries Category:Alien Galleries Category:Browse Category:Omnitrix Hero Galleries